


If You're Sad, Add More Make-Up and Attack

by Anonymous



Category: Drag SOS
Genre: Drag Queens, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, Lingerie, Neck Kissing, Other, Ripping Clothes, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 10:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Talk to me," there was a plea."It just... gets to me sometimes. It's too much," Anna relented, watching her highly-decorated eyes begin to well up in the reflected image of herself. It was impossible sometimes not to see parallels between the lives of those people and their own, sometimes troubled, lives and pasts."Does this help?" Cheddar hissed, huskily, nuzzling her shaved head against the side of her friend's neck.





	If You're Sad, Add More Make-Up and Attack

**Author's Note:**

> This is not real. These are real people but this is not real - it is a fantasy.

The make-up that they wore was a mask, and nobody could deny that - the drag queens themselves were the first to admit that. But it was a mask for many different reasons, with many different attributes - one of the main ones being confidence - that, with a face full of slap, you could be whoever you wanted to be, and be bold, _fearless_. With your face covered with beautiful painted design - accentuated eyebrows, flawless skin and full lips - you could let your inner self loose and find the person you always wanted to be - the person you always knew that you _were_.

And this was, _mostly_, the idea behind the Channel 4 programme 'Drag SOS', which was hosted by the pair of them and several others - a group of larger-than-life drag queens who brought magical fairy dust to otherwise dull and lacklustre lives. But, rarely, as they walked around the towns of Britain - from Ipswich to Caerphilly - entertaining the onlookers, did many people pick up on the fact they _too _were wearing make-up as a mask. Sometimes, for those who outwardly shine and sparkle the most, the internal struggles are often the most well-hidden.

Cheddar had known Anna for long enough to know that her thick, white, contoured make-up was not truly doing its job right now - it couldn't cover up that frown.

"Anna?" came a low, concerned voice.

"Hmm...?" she seemed distracted - not entirely herself.

"What is it?" Cheddar pressed.

"It's nothing, really. It's been a long day," Anna said, studying herself in the dressing room mirror. They had just completed another show, with three hopefuls achieving their goal of becoming glamorous drag queens for the night, and - as the family always put their _all_ into the shows - not only that, but their all into the _build-up_, the _choreography_ and the creation of such outlandish costumes, which were overflowing with bells and whistles - almost literally - frills, glitter and all - she was understandably _exhausted_.

But it was more than that and Cheddar knew it. Anna Phylactic was mentally and emotionally drained; this episode had included a particularly heart-breaking story and the back stories of these brave and courageous participants were becoming sadder and more challenging with every show.

"Talk to me," there was a plea.

"It just... gets to me sometimes. It's too much," she relented, watching her highly-decorated eyes begin to well up in the reflected image of herself. It was impossible sometimes not to see parallels between the lives of those people and their own, sometimes troubled, lives and pasts.

"Does this help?" Cheddar hissed, huskily, nuzzling her shaved head against the side of her friend's neck, with sharp teeth moving upwards to graze against skin - and Anna gasped with the sheer shock. Anna supposed that, in the end, everyone had their own ways of dealing with such emotion, and now Cheddar Gorgeous was lashing out in the way that suited her best - even if it _was _a complete surprise.

"Cheddar! What are you doing?" Anna protested.

"I can't stop myself..."

"We shouldn't," she shrieked. "Not like this!" God - not, in all of the time she had been dressing as Anna, could she _ever_ recall hitting such high notes. She sounded so bloody _scandalised_ \- it was the perfect tone she had been trying to reach for all of these years, she thought with some irony. But something made her think that, even if she _hadn't_ been made up as her alter ego, she would have screamed as equally shrill. Cheddar was just a friend and nothing further had ever been discussed - never mind acted upon. And they had known one another a long time, having created the 'Family Gorgeous' team together.

"You're not the only one affected by all of this," she growled in Anna's ear. "I feel so overwhelmed - I feel like I need to let out all of this tension," the bald-headed creature continued to kiss and tease her fellow drag queen's neck, eliciting such gentle moans that Anna wasn't even sure she was making them, and she sure prayed to god that Cheddar couldn't hear them.

Cheddar forcefully span Anna around in her chair and urged her to stand, then suddenly pinned her against the wall with a large body, height and strength in her favour. "Cheddar," Anna breathed, as hands tugged rather aggressively - certainly so much as to damage the finer detailing and stitches of the garment she was wearing - grabbed at her dress and petticoat and hiked it up with passion, _zeal_, and a desire to reach what was beneath. "Cheddar," she practically howled, as fingers bypassed the corset and dipped straight into the waistband of her lacy underwear, enclosing around a hard, pulsing cock - and she _blushed _\- at the predicament, yes, but also the fact that - for a moment, she didn't feel like Anna Phylactic - she felt like a man dressed in women's clothes; a man with an erection between his legs.

And she wouldn't be the only one: when Cheddar grabbed at Anna's wig, in a fit of sexual frenzy, she accidentally pulled the pink, candy-floss-like hairpiece away from her head - and, at the same time, ripped a hole in her lingerie with his other hand - and Anna shouted, "Michael!" Momentarily, the spell was broken, and the pair of stunning, ornately adorned drag queens suddenly felt awfully bare and unmasked. Their gazes met, fake-eyelashes and eyeshadow making their eyes seem huge - _timid_, brimming with a sort-of fear.

"Cheddar," she mumbled, amending herself. She was standing there, halfway to breathless, her panties torn and her dress askew - Cheddar's hand still wrapped around her arousal. And, with that word becoming a command, Cheddar Gorgeous continued to slide a hand over the erect organ, running a thumb over the underside and finding sticky fluid leaking from the tip.

"You can call me what you want. It doesn't change the way I feel," Cheddar squeezed and Anna mewled, "You're still the best thing that's happened to me, Daniel. You make it _better_."

_“Whether I’m wearing lots of make-up or no make-up, I’m always the same person inside.” – Lady Gaga_


End file.
